glee_surviving_limafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Pierce-Lopez
Natalia Pierce-Lopez is a character on the show Glee: Surviving Lima. She is introduced as a sophomore at McKinley High School. Season 1 Pilot Natalia is introduced as sitting on the couch with Brandon Puckerman while Puck and Quinn lecture their daughter (and her best friend) Phoenix. Afterwards, Quinn orders her daughter to pay back the cashier she stole from before going out with Natalia, hoping they'll stay out of trouble. Watch and Learn In episode two, Natalia is seen being bullied in the bathroom by two unnamed girls for having two mothers. The girls hide, however, when Phoenix approaches, and Natalia does not admit to having any problems, leaving her friend in the dark. Natalia and Phoenix then meet Laila and Ayla Hummel-Anderson; the first making a good impression upon Natalia, who thinks she's nice, while the second gives her "a bad vibe". Natalia also thinks it is unfortunate that they are joining Glee Club, which she doesn't approve of. Personality She's a very bubbly person that many people assume is an airhead, due to her very innocent demeanour, and the fact that she's prone to making rather not too bright comments, and doesn't always get the best grades, but still gets by. She's a very kind person, but if you push her too far, she'll lose it. She generally a very nice person, who is very friendly, and is always up for making new friends. She’s against violence, but will defend herself if need be. She’s a VERY active person, and loves playing sports, including cheerleading, soccer, basketball, volleyball, athletics, gymnastics and hockey. She’s highly skilled at dancing, and has been learning since she was in diapers. This is how she appears to others though, and is actually breaking down on the inside due to excessive bullying at school that no one knows about. She’s generally very popular within school, but that doesn’t mean people don’t bully her, especially for the fact that she has two mothers, even if no one else actually knows about this. Most people are too scared of her friends to really do anything to her in front of them. She is pushed around and degraded by these people, and it's lead her to believing she’s worthless and she should just leave. This has resulted in suicidal thoughts, and though she hasn’t acted on them yet, it’s only a matter of time. She loves her family dearly and is close with her mothers, especially Santana, who she looks up to like a god. She’d do anything for them, which is why she refuses to give into her bullies, who try and force her to believe that it is wrong that her parents are together. It’s also hard, as she’s going through a stage where she’s not sure about her own sexuality, and doesn’t know how to handle it. Due to her growing attraction to girls. She doesn’t want anyone finding out, not wanting the harassment to get even worse and to lose her friends. Relationships Songs Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters